<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>口腹之欲 by Luupuuus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533722">口腹之欲</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luupuuus/pseuds/Luupuuus'>Luupuuus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:22:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luupuuus/pseuds/Luupuuus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>通常，调教师汉尼拔并不在自己的工作中获得快感……通常而言。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>口腹之欲</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（上）</p><p>威尔脱下衣服的时候，莱克特医生站在旁边贴心地接过来，顺手叠好挂在椅子背上。整个过程里他没有出声，但是这个人的存在感如此强烈，以至于威尔手臂上悄悄激起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。</p><p>于是威尔现在就这样有些尴尬地站着，赤裸上身，搓着自己的前臂。他搓了两下才反应过来，这样一来自己在不知不觉间摆成了一个防御性姿势，这可不太好。他就把手又放下了。</p><p>莱克特医生注视着这一切，默默把空调调高了一点。不知道为什么，威尔能从他的神情里看出来，他知道威尔的战栗不是因为寒冷，并且他也知道威尔看了出来。但是他还是把温度调高了。啊，装模作样，一本正经。他们的眼神一触即离。</p><p>“不喜欢眼神接触？”汉尼拔笑了。</p><p>威尔没有回答，他一边在脑子里狂翻白眼，一边低头开始解自己的皮带。</p><p>他把裤子叮叮当当地甩在鞋子上，把鞋子踩掉，暗自瞥了一眼被莱克特医生整整齐齐放在一起的衣服，随后偷偷把那团东西往沙发下面不引人注意的地方踢了踢。</p><p>随后他自觉已经做到一个陷入他这种状态的人所能表达出最大程度的客气了，就停了下来。他没有脱掉内裤，好在莱克特医生对此也没什么意见的样子。</p><p>汉尼拔简直任劳任怨，他不仅没管威尔还穿在身上的内裤，还假装没看见沙发底下露出来一小半的裤子，并且在他把威尔吊起来的时候，异常礼貌地克制了身体上的碰触，除了必要的部分，他没多碰威尔哪怕一下，如同机器一样精准。觉察到威尔的排斥之后，他就富有专业精神地适当拉开了距离，让这一切更像一场公事。</p><p>现在，威尔两臂分开，面向墙壁，吊在莱克特医生二楼书房的梯子旁边，距离恰好够他微微踮起脚站直，如果他硬要把脚跟也贴到地面上，那他的手腕就会非常不舒服了。</p><p>莱克特医生在大厅里游走，威尔如此猜测，他一定把皮鞋脱了下来，他的脚步声太轻了，完全捕捉不到。或者，他根本没有在移动，只是坐在了自己的位置上，欣赏威尔现在的窘态。</p><p>威尔的呼吸已经开始加快，身上也泌出一层薄汗。他后脑的卷发微微颤动着。世界上有无数种捆绑方式，但是，汉尼拔刻意选择了这一种——弱化了很多的巴基斯坦式悬挂。甚至，他刚刚的避免身体接触也是一种策略，为了剔除性的意味，加强这一切的刑囚感。</p><p>他的价钱很贵，但物有所值，在威尔进行了预约之后，他就专门为威尔建了一份档案。他知道威尔最大的弱点和最深的恐惧——想象力。</p><p>而此时，想象力已经生效了。</p><p>作为警察和fbi侧写师的工作，无可避免地令威尔熟知各种给人施加痛苦的手段。汉尼拔实际上离威尔很近，只有两三步距离，假如威尔现在回过头，是可以看到他的。</p><p>然而威尔并没有。他是那种人，把他推到悬崖顶端，他会自行跳下，给他打开囚笼的门，他会自己钻进。</p><p>于是汉尼拔也没有出声，他任凭威尔在想象中开始发抖。</p><p>他轻轻嗅着他的味道，心里生出一丝好奇。</p><p>倾身去闻的动作，带起微小的气流，威尔的身体应该并没有这么敏感，但他的思维显然敏感得不成样子。他浑身剧烈地一抖，发出一声惊喘。</p><p>他快速地眨眼，试图让声音稳定。</p><p>“莱，莱克……啊！”</p><p>疼痛在他脊椎侧方炸开。威尔不可抑制地向上一窜，他的手指绝望地握住把他吊起来的绳索。火？针？鞭子？他分辨不出来，这和他方才所想的任何东西都不一样。他有明确的要求避免任何伤口，所以至少不是刀。</p><p>第二下来得很快。他的思维被彻底打散了。威尔双腿一软，整个人的重量瞬间挂在了手腕上。他低下头，等那阵折断似的感觉过去，慢慢把自己拉起来，维持住站姿。这时候他才允许那声闷哼从鼻腔溢出。</p><p>他使力时肩背部的肌肉耸紧了，第三下就集中在这里。威尔咬紧牙关，没有作声。也许他哽咽了两下，但这也就是全部了。</p><p>“你感觉如何？”汉尼拔问。</p><p>疼痛令他更加敏锐，恐惧令他看得更清楚。威尔觉察到虽然他这样问了，并且声音里饱含关切，但这个调教师并不关心，他维持着一种高高在上的冷漠，一种主人对宠物的冷漠，一种神祇对凡人的冷漠。不然，在打第一下的时候他就应该停下来，根据威尔的感觉调整力度。</p><p>“你是打算趁我回答的时候继续吗？”威尔问。</p><p>这问题令汉尼拔停顿了片刻。他把头侧偏，经过斟酌，决定给出诚实的回答。</p><p>“是的。”他说。</p><p>“那就继续。”威尔咬着牙说。</p><p>汉尼拔给出微笑。调教师遵从了被调教者的命令。他继续，直到威尔的双腿失去力气。直到他凄惨地悬挂着，两脚拖地。直到他后颈的汗在发尾的遮掩中流下，蜿蜒过后背的伤口。他的卷发在空气中颤动。</p><p>他们在此过程中没有任何交流，这完全不是调教应有的样子，这是单方面的施虐。</p><p>结束后，汉尼拔让威尔继续那样待了一会儿，被吊着，在疼痛中发抖、流汗、脑浆沸腾。不过这次，他把两个人的距离拉远了一点。他真的在欣赏了。</p><p>他的目光像欣赏油画的笔触一般篆刻着威尔皮肤的颤抖和肌肉的滚动。意想不到地在工作中还能得到一点私人的享受总是令人愉悦。</p><p>他把威尔解下来时，他们眼神交汇了片刻——威尔死气沉沉地看了他一眼，一滴新鲜的、肉眼可见的汗珠正顺着这名心理状态很严峻的侧写师的眉框往下流。</p><p>汉尼拔允许那点笑意泄露了一丝，他的表情维持严肃，只是眼睛深处闪过些许戏谑。他满意地看到威尔瞬间给出了回应：威尔脑子里的白眼险些翻到明面上来了。</p><p>不过，在汉尼拔让他伸展手指、转动手腕、挪动肩膀，看看有没有哪里受伤或脱臼的时候，他还是乖顺地照做。哪怕在现在的状况下，他仍旧对莱克特医生“调试”自己给出了许可。</p><p>汉尼拔把他放到了沙发上，他一手拖着他的后颈，小心地避免他的后背接触到沙发背，另一手端起水杯凑到威尔嘴边。</p><p>“疼痛会持续三至四天，如果你能找到人上药的话，会更短一些。”莱克特医生说。</p><p>威尔半阖着眼，吞咽过后，一时间他只是沉重地喘息，他的气息拂过汉尼拔的额头，吹动了他精心打理的额发。</p><p>那种尖锐的、击打和割裂般的阵痛已经过去，现在留下来的感觉更加绵密。让人更加清醒。威尔觉察到，后背的疼痛处似乎并不是随机的。他对它们的分布熟悉无比。</p><p>忽然间，他将两者联系起来了——几周之前，他首次开枪杀了一个人，他开了十枪，命中了一多半，盖略特·雅各布·霍布斯倒在自家厨房里，倒在自己和他女儿的血泊里时，还在疯狂地笑着：“看到了吧？看到了吧？”</p><p>他后背持续作痛的地方，和霍布斯的枪伤分布是一样的。</p><p>自开枪之后，威尔的一部分和霍布斯一起倒在了血中。他在无数个梦魇中，以各种身份重温当时场景。他的心理评估一次比一次严峻，他被没收了枪支，随后是临时探员的证件。渐渐地，他觉得他正跟着霍布斯一同死去，或者是霍布斯正在他身上重生。</p><p>直到此刻为止。</p><p>虽然伤口的位置一样，但他从未有任何一刻更强烈地感受到他的独立性。这些疼痛是独属于他的。而其中相似的地方反而更加清晰地令他和霍布斯割裂开来。</p><p>“那么，你觉得自己正在褪去吗，威尔？”汉尼拔问。</p><p>“不。”威尔喃喃说，他听上去对他脱口而出的话语并没有什么自信。</p><p>“我感觉……自己……活着。”</p><p>（下）</p><p>“我感觉自己……活着？”</p><p>“很好。”</p><p>汉尼拔把水放下，他的手也从威尔后颈离开，这令威尔感到一阵不舒服，失去汉尼拔的温度以后，那块地方开始凉飕飕的。而且，单靠他的力量挺直背部太累也太痛了。</p><p>“我们可以继续了。”莱克特医生说。</p><p>威尔挑起眉，他以为已经结束了的。他只需要再歇一会儿，就能起来穿好衣服，随后彻底离开了。</p><p>不可思议地，汉尼拔读心一般补充道：“这才刚刚开始。”</p><p>他在威尔面前半蹲，神情莫测。</p><p>随后，他凑近威尔流着汗的躯体，偏过头，慢而悠长地吸气。</p><p>毫无疑问，莱克特医生正在他的下腹部轻嗅，威尔感到不快，但他没有躲开，他连躲避的念头都没升起。因为汉尼拔的动作很轻柔，其中逾矩的地方也包含一种独特的优雅。威尔不安地扭动了一下，随即被制止了，汉尼拔双手扶住他的腰部。他手心的热力将他牢牢固定于此。</p><p>汉尼拔的脸凑得极近，似触非触，若即若离。他没有掩饰自己行动的意思，光明正大地从肚脐一路嗅到内裤边缘。若有外人来看，他的动作简直像一只大猫把头埋在威尔腰间亲昵地轻拱。然而威尔直觉无比危险，他说不清这警报感从何而来，或许因为莱克特医生的行为太具动物性，让他无法抑制地生出不好的联想——在交媾前雄性常常将雌性压制于身下，闻它们的激素和生殖器官，确保它们健康而易于受孕。</p><p>这无稽的想象让他寒毛直竖。更为不妙的是，他身体某些别的部位也竖了起来，将他的内裤顶起好大一块。汉尼拔笑了一声，或许是他在威尔的想象中笑了一声。因为此刻，威尔自己急促的呼吸、心跳和血液循环在他耳边隆隆作响，盖过一切。</p><p>他希望汉尼拔笑了，他希望汉尼拔对他敏感的反应给出嘲弄，他宁愿他继续折损他，而不要再这样带有强制性地对他的阴部顶礼膜拜。</p><p>他希望汉尼拔稍等片刻。问问他之前做没做过这个。让他给出回答。停一停。问题就在于此，威尔·格雷汉姆，所希望的和他真实想要的经常是两回事。</p><p>而莱克特医生，天知道他怎么做到的，但他无疑早已发现了这一点。</p><p>他没有停顿地剥开了威尔的最后一层衣物，将他完全暴露于此。如此轻易，几乎漫不经心。</p><p>现在他直面威尔的性器了。</p><p>威尔试图抓住什么，他绝望地在视线内逡巡，莱克特医生的布艺沙发材质精良，布料紧绷，无从下手；莱克特医生的西装一看就价值不菲，不太适合弄皱；选项里只剩下他的头发，一丝不苟，像是金色大理石一样反射着光源，埋在威尔胯下，在灯光下流光溢彩。</p><p>威尔抬眼叹气，把拳头握起，选择攥紧空气。</p><p>在几个呼吸间，汉尼拔没有动作，他的气息稳定异常。</p><p>他任凭威尔这样暴露着，几乎凄惨地颤抖着，而他只是继续观察。</p><p>威尔的阴毛不太浓密，但也不像他胸膛上的毛发那么稀疏，和他的头发一样，它们也打着卷，不过要更细、更软，在光下尖端呈现透明的蜜色。汉尼拔把威尔的大腿分开，凑近那里。他的脸颊擦过威尔温热的柱身，他的鼻尖差点碰到威尔的会阴部位。</p><p>然后他闻那里的味道。</p><p>这动作接近猥亵，然而由他做来，却因其直白坦率，而显出一种高洁的神圣。</p><p>威尔倒抽一口气，汉尼拔也随之后撤，他满意地看到威尔已经开始不能自已地分泌前液。他的龟头变湿了。</p><p>他的龟头和乳头一样，充血后仍然是粉红色的。汉尼拔抬头望去，透过同样湿漉漉的胸膛和锁骨，看到威尔昂起的下巴，喉结在其下来回滚动。</p><p>他把威尔的拳头拿过来，一一梳理蜷曲的手指，随后将之放在自己后脑。威尔小小挣扎了一下，但汉尼拔用自己的手指让发丝和他汗湿的手心纠缠到了一起。</p><p>“请随意享用。（Bon Appetite.）”莱克特医生说。</p><p>就好像他是正在给威尔奉上一场宴席。</p><p>接着，他低回头去，微微张开嘴，目光低垂。他将威尔的半个龟头纳入口中，舌尖在上面轻巧打转，他的嘴唇抿起，擦过那片敏感的皮肤，重新闭合。汉尼拔半阖双眼，如同酌饮了第一口开胃酒一般，发挥全部的味觉，细细品尝那种醇厚、苦涩的味道。</p><p>他很快开始饮第二口。不过这次，他没停留在头部，反而饕餮似的，急切往下吞去。</p><p>威尔叫出声来。刑罚没能令他出声，面对痛苦时，他的毅力每每令人惊奇，而面对这个，又是另外一回事了。</p><p>他的手指抓紧了汉尼拔的发梢，但这没有阻止汉尼拔将威尔整个吞下。汉尼拔几乎含到了威尔的根部，他喉咙的吞咽反应不断挤压着威尔的尿道口。他停留在这个姿势，用几秒钟时间让威尔充分感受这一切。只有他太阳穴上方浮现出的青筋显现出，深喉对他来说也不是一件易事。</p><p>汉尼拔将威尔吐出，咂了咂舌，又做了一次。随后，他只浅浅吞下威尔的半个阴茎，又慢又细致用口腔和舌头压榨，他的手则在威尔的下半部分快速捋动。</p><p>他的另一只手揉捏着威尔的囊袋。他真的在侍奉威尔了。只除了他看似把控制权给了威尔，却全然按照自己的步调，方才威尔的手指不论如何攥紧、拉扯，都没能改变汉尼拔的行动。而现在，他的发根处细密的疼痛在淡去，因为威尔的手指愈发虚弱了。</p><p>他把桨交到威尔手里，只为了观赏对方的无能为力。</p><p>汉尼拔吞咽着威尔，直到他感到对方即将要喷发。事实上这也没过去太久。随即，他将威尔吐出。他的唇舌和威尔的阴茎脱离时，口涎和腺液牵出长长的丝。</p><p>威尔呜咽着把汉尼拔的头往下压，但后者如同石像一样坚固。他的另一只手被汉尼拔牢牢按在沙发上。莱克特医生略微退后，便于自己能更好地看着威尔怎样在高潮边缘挣扎扭动。</p><p>此时的汉尼拔看上去依然是端庄的，除了他的嘴唇更加红润，潮湿而且闪亮。</p><p>当威尔稍微冷却下来时，汉尼拔就再次过去，或深或浅地含一口，将射精前快感巅峰的这一刻无限延长，却不让他得到最后的满足。</p><p>威尔抖得几近破碎，而汉尼拔对他的痛苦浅斟低酌。</p><p>“拜托了，请别，别……”威尔呻吟着。</p><p>他汗水岑岑，眼睛里带着泪。他的腰塌下来，脱力地往后倒。在他的伤口撞到沙发之前，汉尼拔伸出手，将他托举住，拉回来。同时，他的指甲按进威尔肿胀的淤青边缘。</p><p>他的力道恰到好处，他知道如何施加疼痛又不对皮肤造成任何破损。汉尼拔的指甲从边缘陷入瘀伤中心，威尔发出嘶哑的叫喊，他往前跌去，而汉尼拔的怀抱已经等在那里。</p><p>汉尼拔把他从怀里推开时，威尔的阴茎已经开始变软。</p><p>他的手也无力地垂下，勉强搭在莱克特医生的肩膀。威尔喘了几下，他力图让呼吸保持平稳的时候，喉头发出了闷住的哽声。他的泪水在睫毛上散落得细细碎碎。</p><p>“继续。”他的语调无法避免地颤抖，但是没有迟疑。他说这话时，甚至没看汉尼拔。</p><p>他把手重新放到莱克特医生的后脑。</p><p>汉尼拔方才正要开口，闻言，他未成形的话语在嘴边散逸成一个不易觉察的微笑。</p><p>他在再一次把威尔吞到最深之前，停下来注视了一阵，他的视线中饱含满足、欣悦，甚至带着一点喜爱。</p><p>他低下头去，方才，他是吞食了威尔，而这次，他是让威尔进入。</p><p>汉尼拔的手指没离开威尔的伤处。他随着自己的吞吐，施以不同的力度。一开始他带给威尔纯粹的疼痛，后来他带给威尔纯粹的快感，现在他让两者交织。</p><p>在威尔又彻底硬起来以后，汉尼拔俯下头，将威尔吞到最深。他两颊凹进，屏住呼吸直到自己不得不退出来稍加喘息。他的喉咙被戳得生疼，但这一下也再次让威尔逼近高潮。</p><p>退出时，汉尼拔稍微露出了牙齿，他尖利的牙齿边缘划过威尔的冠状沟。最敏感的部位被这样直接碰到，本该产生疼痛，然而在威尔的感觉中一切都错乱了。后腰和阴茎上的触感融合成一股热欲将他席卷。</p><p>他的手指将汉尼拔的头发握得这样紧，他的脚趾蜷曲，臀部开始抬高。</p><p>汉尼拔思索着，如果这时自己用力咬下会发生什么。他用舌尖抵住牙齿后面，威尔的味道还在他嘴里蔓延。</p><p>从最初，他就像个最慷慨的主人一样给出款待，他将威尔捧上最高位，将他带到绝顶。然后终于，他可以开始嘲弄他了。</p><p>汉尼拔没有碰到威尔，他只是怀揣最大的恶意越凑越近，在威尔抖得越来越厉害，在他手中的人抱着期待无声溃散的时候，在他以为他的口舌总算要碰到他，对他做点什么的时候，汉尼拔张开嘴，对着威尔高潮边缘的龟头哈了一口气。</p><p>威尔就这样射了出来，他的臀部往上摆动，又被汉尼拔强制压回，他整个瘫倒，后背的伤口似乎对他无关紧要了。因为没被碰触，他射得断断续续，而每当他无以为继的时候，汉尼拔就继续对他再次轻轻吹一口气。</p><p>他被亵玩到敏感至极，最轻微的热度和气流都能将他凌迟。他被强行囚禁于自己的高潮里——汉尼拔不让他自渎，不让他动，也什么都不给他。方才几十分钟的折磨凝聚成这一刻充满痛楚的、绝美的、酣畅淋漓的快感。</p><p>在他射精的过程中，汉尼拔没有躲避。他从最近距离好奇地注视威尔张大的马眼怎样收缩着喷出精液，像是孩子注视成虫如何破茧而出。</p><p>自始至终，他没碰到威尔哪怕一下。</p><p>如同机器一样精准。</p><p>结束以后，汉尼拔直起身。威尔仍旧瘫在那里，他的刘海黏在额头，等他有力气起来的时候，他的汗水会在沙发上留下人形印迹。</p><p>他们的眼神交汇了片刻。汉尼拔给出微笑。他穿着西装三件套，踩在丝质的袜子上，身姿笔挺，而威尔几近全裸，狼狈不堪。但是他的头发被威尔抓得蓬乱，脸上都是威尔的精液，其中一滴新鲜的、肉眼可见的，正顺着这名调教师雕塑一般的颧骨往下流。</p><p>汉尼拔礼貌地首先移开视线。他知道威尔并没有。威尔急促喘息着，看起来还需要一段时间才能找回呼吸，他的眼睛方才还在高潮中翻白，但现在已经带着直觉的困惑，明亮地，没有退避地直视汉尼拔。</p><p>后者允许那点笑意泄露了一丝。汉尼拔用拇指舐掉眉骨边正在往下滴的精液，端详片刻，将指头放进嘴里。</p><p>他吮掉精液时，发出的声响近乎于一个快快的吻。</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>